


Strip Teases and Lap Dances

by DontForgetAParachute



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Lap Dances, M/M, Smut, Strip Tease, You'll see what I mean, more like a smut and a half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontForgetAParachute/pseuds/DontForgetAParachute
Summary: It must have been the gas.





	

It must have been the gas.

They hadn’t thought much of it at the time. FRIDAY had taken an air sample checking for harmful elements, and when none were found, Tony motioned the rest of the crew forward, farther into the compound.

They had all been able to complete the mission (and quite efficiently, at that) and no one felt any adverse effects until they had almost landed back at the compound. Clint had barely landed the quinnjet when Natasha was grabbing his and Sam’s hands and hurrying off, presumably to one of their rooms. Tony wasn’t in much better state, mumbling something about finding Pepper before hurrying off. That left Steve and Bucky standing confused in the back of the quinnjet as they watched their teammates rush away.

Maria came out to greet them and hand out mission report forms to find only the two super-soldiers left.

“Where did everyone else run off to?” she inquired, glancing at the multiple doorways they could possibly have escaped to. “You didn’t scare them off with more of your horrible puns, Barnes, did you?”

“Hey!” protested an affronted Bucky, while Steve just laughed. “They’re not _that_ bad!”

“But you do admit that they're bad,” Steve pointed out, only to receive a glare from his friend.

“I don’t know where they all went,” Steve answered Maria’s first question. “They, uh, they did seem a little flustered about…something.” A light blush crept across his cheeks.

“Hm. Well, as long as they all fill out their paperwork before oh-six-thirty tomorrow,” Maria trailed off some, looking ponderingly at the doors.

“Oh-six-thirty? Sweet, that’s plenty of time,” Bucky drawled with satisfaction.

"Not so fast. Fury wants to meet with the both of you right away. Something about…” she glanced down at her StarkPad. “Captain Rogers ‘putting his damn ass in danger at every possible turn, and then Barnes going to his rescue like he’s some stray kitten’. Those are his words, not mine,” she finished smoothly.

Steve blushed more, and Bucky groaned. “Now?” He was whining like a petulant child.

“Now.” Maria nodded, much like a mother would to her unruly child. Which wasn’t far off from how most of her work-relationships with the Avengers were, her keeping all of them in check. Only Steve, Natasha, Vision, and Wanda never needed to be scolded by her.

As the two soldiers were walking away, she called after them and added on “Also, Vision wants to talk to you Steve, after Fury, and Pietro wants Bucky to show him how the fight simulator works and how to beat his high score.”

Bucky’s face turned from despairing to something sour. “Punk’s got a new think coming for him if he really thinks I’m gonna let him beat my high score,” he growled out.

The two of them made their way to hold a meeting with Fury, grabbing coffee and bagels and a few muffins along the way.

"Breakfast?” asked Steve to no one in particular. “What time is it anyway?”

“Hell if I know,” Bucky managed to get out around his blueberry muffin.

Steve saw a clock on a wall as they passed by it. “10:00 am?! We were on that mission for more than eighteen hours!”

“You forget, Stevie, that most of that was flight time.”

“True. But now my sleep schedule’s going to be all messed up,” he groused out. “Again.”

Bucky crumbled the muffin wrapper in his fist and threw it over his shoulder into a trash can. Steve didn’t even have to look to know he had made it.

“Well, whadd’ya expect? You’re an Avenger.” Bucky started on his second muffin, banana and chocolate chip this time.

An unimpressed “Hmm” was Steve’s only answer.

_%%%_

3:00 pm found Steve in the gym, long given up on sleep, and Bucky in the fight simulator where he hadn’t left since showing Pietro how it worked.

“I can’t believe it,” Bucky said in a pissy tone. “Kid actually had the audacity to beat my score. It took both Sam and Clint a week to even get _close_ last time I broke my best score! And then this punk comes along and slams it in a day.”

“Less than a day,” Steve corrected him, not that it helped Bucky’s mood any. The longer-haired man made his way over to the punching bag next to Steve, who was now just swinging between his bag and the next by the chains like a kid.

Bucky just continued slamming the bag repeatedly, a sharp exhale of air through his nose his only acknowledgement that Steve had spoken. “Fury or Hill figure out what was up with the rest of them yet?” A particularly rough jab from his left fist split the bag open, sand rushing from the rip out onto the floor.

“Yeah. When they finally strapped one of them down long enough to draw a blood sample, the analysis showed there to be…some sort of libido stimulant.” Steve blushed just saying it.

“Huh. Who’d they hunt down? And why didn’t it affect us?”

“Tony, but only because Pepper had to go back to work. He was out gathering snacks and Gatorade when they were able to get him. And, uh, they think it’s because of the super-soldier serum. For us, that is. Increased metabolism and all broke down whatever it was that affected everyone else. What do you suppose it was, by the way?”

Bucky sat down heavily on the mat next to the still growing pile of sand. “It was probably the gas. That’s the only thing I can think of.”

Steve frowned, stilling for a moment in his swinging. “But FRIDAY said there weren’t any harmful elements in the air." It was almost a question.

“Yeah, nothing _harmful_. As in lethal or immediately debilitating. Whatever was in that gas probably isn’t anything to worry about on its own, but together created just the right reaction that Stark’s tech couldn’t have foreseen.” He paused, looking at the sand spilling from the bag that was finally slowing to a trickle. “They say anything about finding a ‘cure’, if you will? Suppressant of some sort? Or are they just going to wait it out and see how they are in the morning?”

Steve sighed heavily, dropping to sit across from his friend. “Maria said it wasn’t anything the doctors were particularly worried about, would probably be out of their systems by morning. But if I have to seek Stark’s naked butt one more time…” he left the thought unfinished as Bucky cackled.

_%%%_

The next morning did _not_ find them all back to normal a perturbed Steve found out, after seeing Tony naked _again_. Seriously, why had the man been jacking off in the _locker rooms_? That was just uncalled for.

Deciding he would just spend the rest of the day in his suite of rooms in the Avengers facility (or at least until they all returned to their usual selves), he returned to find Bucky already on his couch and scrolling through the numerous TV channels.

“Don’t you have a room of your own?” Steve asked him, throwing his shoe at the brunette as he untied the laces. Bucky caught it easily, not even looking. Spoilsport.

“Yeah, but why stay there when all the good food is _here_?” Bucky asked as he bit into an elaborate chicken sandwich.

Steve swatted him in the back of the head as he walked past the couch and into the kitchen. Grabbing the items to make himself breakfast he set to work, falling onto the couch next to Bucky fifteen minutes later.

Bucky frowned as he looked from his now empty plate to Steve’s, piled high with pancakes, sausages, eggs, fruit, and a huge bowl of sugary Froot Loops. “Where’s my breakfast?”

Steve rolled his eyes, pouring an obscene amount of syrup onto his flapjacks. “Go make some for yourself. You don’t seem to have any problem raiding my kitchen anyway.”

Bucky looked at Steve in a way that Steve thought was probably meant to be offended but he was too busy chugging the entire carton of orange juice to really care. Grumbling, Bucky pushed himself off the couch, muttering a “Fine,” under his breath as he went. Steve smiled to himself as his back was still turned.

Bucky made sure to continue to express his displeasure by rattling around through the cabinets and refrigerator extra loudly, which Steve doggedly ignored. “Wanna grab me some Pop-Tarts while you’re in there? I think Thor left some from the last time he was here.”

“Why was Thor here?” Bucky asked curiously (and quite possibly jealously. Which Steve also failed to notice. That, or he decided to ignore it.)

"Uhm, saving the world? Ultron? ‘Member any of that?”

“No. Why was Thor _here_? In your apartment?”

“Oh, he wanted to ask me what life during the Depression was like, and how it compares to today. And it’s not an apartment,” he added on. “It’s more like a suite or something.”

Bucky sent him a sarcastic glare from over his shoulder. “Right. Because that’s what’s important right now.” A huff. “You don’t have any food here, Steve!”

“What? You said just a few minutes ago that this is where all the food is, and I know for a fact that my pantry is stuffed to overflowing.” Pause. “And why are you fixated on Thor being here—?”

“Will you go out and buy me food?” Bucky asked eagerly, cutting his question about the demigod short. Steve gave him a look. The one where both his eyebrows went up and he tilted his head down a little bit.

“I’m not going to go out and _buy you food_. I have plenty here. And besides,” the corners of his mouth tilted downwards in a semi-grimace. “I’ve seen enough of Tony to last a lifetime, and I just _know_ that as soon as I step out, something’s gonna happen.”

Bucky pouted. “But I want breakfast food, Stevie! You don’t got any more breakfast food ‘cause you used it all to make that giant-ass meal.” He gestured to Steve’s plate which the blonde looked down at with a frown, trying to determine if he really was eating too much. “I want you to go out and get me breakfast.”

“Really. And why should I do that?” It came out less like a question and more like a bored statement as Steve turned his eyes back to the TV.

“I’ll cook something for you in return. Dinner. I’ll make you dinner. Don’t you want to be wined and dined, Stevie?” he asked, batting his eyelashes dramatically.

“Stevie” snorted. “Buck, your cooking _sucks_.”

“Fair point.” Bucky looked around for inspiration. “I can give you a massage in return? Free cash-in, any time. No charges, no complaints. Be really great after a mission?”

Steve glanced at him briefly this time, before returning his eyes back to searching for the sports network on the TV. “No. Your hand would be cold, and I know for a fact how easily those plates can pinch if you move your arm wrong.”

Bucky sighed dramatically. “Fine, Mr. Picky. How about…oh! I know! I can give you a lap dance!”

“N—wait, _what_?!” Steve finally turned bulging eyes to his friend. “Where the hell did _that_ come from?!”

Bucky grinned, pleased he had thrown Steve so off-balance. “If you’re extra good I’ll throw in a strip tease,” he went back to batting his eyelashes as Steve choked on his Froot Loops. When Steve kept coughing and began turning red, Bucky got a little more serious. “Steve, you alright there bud? Don’t have to give you mouth-to-mouth, do I?” Bucky grinned cheekily at Steve who glared back in return, but it was successful in diverting his attention and helping his breathing even back out. “Unless that’s some type of kinky foreplay you enjoy, of course.” Steve was back to choking.

When Steve had finally regained enough air to talk, he turned his glare back to Bucky. “You’re a stupid jerk, you know that, right?” he rasped with absolutely no venom.

Bucky smiled easily at him. “Yeah, sure. But I’m _your_ stupid jerk, eh punk?”

Steve just shook his head as he stabbed at the sausages on his plate, the two of them lapsing into silence for a little while.

It was maybe another fifteen minutes later (and yet only half an inning further in the game they were watching) when Steve asked in a hesitant manner “You…you don’t actually know how to do that stuff, right? I mean, I know you’re just teasin’ an’ all, but…do you really know how to lap dance?

That cocky grin was back on Bucky’s face. “Sure I do. Most of it I picked up when ‘allowing’ women to ‘seduce’ me in order to get info from them, and some of it I actually got to do to other men in order to get them to spill their secrets. You’d be surprised at the number of government secret-holders from all countries who wouldn’t mind a little strip-tease from a ripped guy if it meant they got to get off quickly, especially when in a foreign country. Much less likely to think it strange when they tricked themselves into thinking it’s a norm in that country’s culture.”

Steve stared at him, mouth hanging open. He hesitated a moment before asking “You said you ‘ _allowed’_ women to seduce you? As in, you didn’t actually like being…erm, seduced?”

Bucky just shrugged. “It wasn’t all bad. Not always that great either, though.”

Steve opened and shut his jaw again before he was able to get his next question out. “You…you said that, that when, uhm,” Steve gulped. “When you ‘ _got’_ to do it to other men…Did…are you…?”

Bucky froze. He visibly gulped, eyes wide and trapped.

“Buck,” Steve’s voice had lost its awkwardness, and was now a rich and smooth calming timbre. “If you are, that’s okay. The future is a lot more accepting of that than it was back in our day. You don’t have to be afraid. I won’t judge you. None of the other Avengers will judge you. It’s safe to be who you are, Buck, if that is who you are.”

During his little reassurance speech, Steve’s hand had crept across the couch to lightly touch Bucky’s in a tender manner, comforting him and letting him know that it was all going to be okay.

Bucky shot up, but he didn’t bolt like Steve thought he might. Instead, he was standing directly in front of Steve, a peculiar (but by no means _bad_ ) smile lighting his features. He took a step closer to the blonde.

“D’ya want to see some of the things I know?” he asked in a sly manner.

It was Steve’s turn to look like a cornered animal, though he didn’t protest. He chewed his bottom lip for a moment before setting his empty plate off to the side. He ran his sweaty palms along his pant legs.

“Show me.” It was nervous, but not insincere.

A true grin broke across Bucky’s face, before he schooled it into something more neutral.

“FRIDAY. Music, please.”

Steve was about to inquire how FRIDAY would know what type of music to play when a song came on from all around, all bass and smooth notes.

Bucky held out his hand, which Steve just stared at blankly. Bucky’s eyes rolled. “C’mon, punk. It’s easier to do if yer in a chair.” With this explanation, Steve readily took his friend’s hand and allowed himself to be led over to one of the kitchen chairs that Bucky pulled out from the table. Sitting down with a little more hesitation than he had been showing just a few seconds ago, Steve glance around the room nervously, avoiding Bucky’s eyes.

“You don’t hafta do this, y’know,” the blonde began. “I know it’s—”

Bucky silenced him with a finger pressed against the blonde’s soft lips, and _man_ did that make Steve’s heart thud. He looked uncertainly up at Bucky, who had pulled away once again. Bucky surveyed him a moment with a small smirk growing, taking note of the way Steve was already beginning to flush and squirm under his sultry gaze.

Bucky circled around Steve’s side to the back of the chair, his metal hand running along Steve’s left shoulder to where it met his neck. “If at any point you want me to stop, just let me know. Okay?”

Steve did nothing, said nothing, didn’t even seem to be breathing. Bucky pressed closer to Steve’s back until the other man’s head was able to rest against his chest. “Okay, baby boy?”

At that, a full-body shudder swept through Steve’s body, his muscles unclenching and lungs drawing in air again. Despite this, he sounded rather winded and strained when he spoke, just two words: “Yes, sir.”

Damn. _Damn_. If Bucky wasn’t already aroused at the thought of giving his beautiful best friend a lap dance and strip tease, he definitely was now. Who knew Steve would be into _that_?

“Good,” Bucky purred, beginning to massage Steve’s neck and back in order to encourage him to relax completely. His flesh and blood hand came around to trace along Steve’s collarbone, dip into the hollow of his throat, and trail upwards to his chin. Tilting the Captain’s head back, Bucky made sure to hold eye contact with him for a full four seconds before he slipped right around Steve and straight into his lap in one fluid movement.

Needless to say, Steve was immediately thrown by this sudden action, his head snapping back forward to gaze at Bucky with wide eyes. Steve’s warm blue met deep and sensual blue as Bucky maintained eye contact with the specimen in front of (and underneath of) him.

Steve seemed to be on the verge of saying something, some utterance of surprise, but appeared to decide against it and tried his best to relax below Bucky.

Bucky began by rubbing his palms over Steve’s glorious pectoral muscles, allowing his thumbs to circle his clothed nipples twice before going back to running along his chest. One hand trailed down the deep crease along the center of his abdominal muscles while the other crept up to graze intimately over Steve’s neck and rest on his cheek. Bucky’s eyes followed his metal hand as it moved down his friend’s body, only to quickly run back up to the center of his chest.

Bucky kept his focus locked on Steve’s chin (and definitely not his lips) as he began a sensual circling of his ass against Steve. Glancing up, Bucky saw that Steve looked completely lost already, clearly unsure what to do with his hands or where to look.

Steve’s hands were then caught up by Bucky’s as the other man led them to rest on his waist, far from any intimate contact just yet. Steve’s throat bobbed as he struggled to swallow, and the movement caught Bucky’s eye.

Bucky was still doing a slow, steady grind against Steve as he suddenly swooped his face down to Steve’s neck, lips tracing along where he had just seen his throat force the moisture down and ending on his pulse point. Steve let out a loud groan at this, tensing immediately after as he realized what he had done. Bucky chuckled to himself as he saw Steve’s neck flush from where he was still focusing below his jaw. Deciding to show Steve that all was good, that Steve’s reaction hadn’t ruined this strange moment between…friends…he suddenly thrust his hips forward in a deep and savage motion and came back to rest where he had been before, this time continuing with a slightly quicker grind.

Steve had apparently bitten his lip after his first groan, scared to make any more noise, because the next one came out as more of a “Mmmp!” than an actual moan. The sound went straight to low in Bucky’s belly like a shot, beginning to settle in his groin like an itch while his cock began taking interest in what was going on. More like he _allowed_ his cock to finally take interest, actually.

He could feel the beginning of Steve’s arousal below him, small and shy for the moment, just like Steve was trying to be. He practically huddled into himself as Bucky did a particularly intense grind, ass to groin, against Steve’s lap. The blonde was still avoiding Bucky’s eyes, not certain where was appropriate to let his drifting gaze finally settle. Bucky solved this problem for him when he was suddenly up and off of Steve, now standing a few steps away. Steve’s eyes and hands followed his movement from where they had been positioned on the brunette’s waist, coming to drop in his lap quickly after.

“I—I’m sorry, Buck! I couldn’t help, it was just—it doesn’t have to mean anything, I…” His hands tried to hide the still fairly small bump in the front of his sweats, face crimson and looking at his lap as if to glare his erection away. He obviously thought that that was what had made Bucky suddenly jump away.

“Stevie,” Bucky murmured, and the blonde didn’t look at him. Bucky could have rolled his eyes. In fact, he quite probably did, because his best friend was sometimes just too dense. What had he thought Bucky expected to happen when another body was sliding against his in such a sensual manner?

Managing not to huff out an exasperated sigh, Bucky began moving again. It began as minute, just his fingers trailing up from his thighs. As they slid to his abs, he could tell Steve had caught sight of the small shift. By the time Bucky’s hands were confidently pushing up to his own chest, Steve had lifted his head completely, eyes locked on the brunette. “Bucky?” he asked uncertainly.

“Hmmm,” came the preoccupied acknowledgement from that very person. His left hand made its way to rest behind his neck, right one stopping above his own nipple, hip popped out to the side. Bucky looked at Steve through his lashes and hair, waiting for any sign of discontent or worry from the blonde. When none came, he decided to quietly prompt the man on.

“Stevie?” Pause. “All good?”

Pause.

"…Yeah, Buck. All— _ehm_ —all’s great.” His voice was strained, and Bucky opted to give him an out if he so desired.

“Do you want me to stop?” Steve stilled at this, eyes widening and something close to panic appearing in them. How was Steve supposed to answer that? If he said yes, it would be awkward, and Bucky might be hurt after his little “performance”. If he said no, Bucky would think he was perverted and taking advantage of this strange situation.

But Bucky made it even easier for him when he moaned and dropped his metal hand down to caressed his own hip through his pants, avoiding direct contact with anything major, and said in a slightly breathless voice “‘Cause I don’t wanna stop.”

Well, shit. If Bucky was saying that and looking at him with those hooded bedroom eyes and offering himself (in a way) to Steve, then Steve certainly wasn’t going to let that opportunity get away.

“No! No, I…” How should he phrase this? “I don’t want you to stop, either.” He looked down again, feeling as if he could disappear into thin air in an instant, and almost wishing that he would.

“Hnnnnn,” The noises dropping from Bucky’s bitten lips were downright sinful as he moved his hand from his hip and slid it up beneath the hem of his shirt. Steve watched in a trance as Bucky bunched the material in his fist and tilted his head back. Suddenly, Bucky’s shirt was being lifted up and over his head as he decided to go on with a little show.

Steve stared at his friend’s breathtaking body, soaking in as much as possible while he still could. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen him shirtless before or never would again, but something about the intimacy of the situation added a sense of magic and urgency that wasn’t there during those other times.

Every muscle on Bucky stood out in stark contrast with how he had looked when he first returned to them those many months ago, starving and weak. The definition of each curve, each dip and ridge, every shadow and highlight was not lost on Steve.

Steve glanced up to meet Bucky’s eyes, seeing a large and amused smirk on his pretty face. He was about to look down at his lap in embarrassment and possibly shame for the umpteenth time that day when Bucky’s sharp voice ~~said~~ commanded “Don’t”.

He froze instantly, a fact that was lost on neither of them. Steve slowly looked up again, raising his eyes to see Bucky standing right there between his spread legs (spread due to the fact that he was well on the way to an obvious and mortifying boner). His eyes traveled slowly up the muscles of Bucky’s abdomen as they twitched some, skimming up to his newly exposed nipples, and landing somewhere just left of Bucky’s right ear.

“Look at me.”

There was a deepness there, a darkness; possibly even a desperation as Bucky hoped to avoid desolation.

Their eyes met and locked together for uncountable seconds. They stayed locked as Bucky lowered himself onto first one knee, then onto both, bordered by Steve’s long legs on either side.

Steve had been too busy trying not to look away in shame to notice one of Bucky’s hands creeping up to rest on his leg until it was there, thumb tracing soft strokes against the inside of his thigh. Steve inhaled sharply through his nose, looking down at Bucky with pain, confusion, and fear.

Bucky knew Steve well. Too well. One of his long metal fingers was already pressed to Steve’s lips by the time he had opened his mouth in order to say…something, to Bucky. Now that he wasn’t supposed to talk, he realized that he had no idea what he would have said. “Don’t do this”? “Please do this”? Maybe it would have been “Bucky, I want you” or “Bucky, I _need_ you”.

Steve was too caught up in trying to unravel his thoughts and emotions to once again notice that Bucky was doing something until it actually happened. Bucky’s hand grazed swiftly down Steve’s body to palm at him once through his jeans, hand pausing as Bucky looked to Steve for any form of negative reaction.

At the unexpected friction against his increasingly engorged member, Steve whimpered. _Fucking whimpered_. He would have been embarrassed about it, too, if he hadn’t noticed Bucky’s eyes widen and tongue dart out to run across his bottom lip. Was Bucky…was he enjoying this?

Steve wasn’t given time to ponder as Bucky’s hand rubbed him again, “Steve” falling softly, reverently from Bucky’s lips as he did so. All of a sudden Steve was seeing white and black stars as he came in his pants, “Bucky” falling broken and mangled from his lips when really, Bucky’s name should only be spoken like he were an angel, a gift to the world and a gift to Steve.

It took a moment for Steve to refocus from his bliss to comprehend what had just happened. When he did, he saw Bucky there between his legs with his jaw hanging slack at him and he almost cried from the humiliation.

But then Bucky was there, on his lap, kissing him for all he was worth. He kissed Steve like _he_ was the angel and Bucky was the broken one, like he was dying to live a new life of worship for his angel, like he would never be able to kiss Steve or even see his face ever again.

And then Steve was crying. The tears weren’t ones of shame and self-loathing, but of joy and relief and undying love for this man who loved Steve as much as Steve loved him.

Bucky’s hands were cupping Steve’s face and his fingers were collecting Steve’s tears. They stayed that way for endless minutes, probably for eternity, until one of them separated their lips the tiniest bit to press their foreheads together instead.

“Bucky…” Steve’s eyes were looking deeply into Bucky’s own, finally seeing straight through to his soul and the unending adoration that had been there since they were children. Bucky let out a heavy breath, overwhelmed by all the emotion in Steve’s own eyes.

“Steve,” he breathed, and that broke the spell that locked them like that. They were kissing again, no longer the desperate kisses of life-or-death from before, but lingering ones full of promises and exaltation on both their parts.

They didn’t need to say “I love you”, though they undoubtedly would regardless. They just needed to be there in each other’s arms. In each other’s love. The words were conveyed through gentle touches and the soft brushing of lips, in the way Bucky rested his hands on Steve’s shoulders and the way Steve ran his warm hand down Bucky’s naked back, causing him to shiver above Steve.

It was in that moment that both of them realized the position they were in, and the fact that Steve’s dick was back to being hard as ever as it pressed relentlessly against Bucky’s backside. Touches grew heated once more, exploring with renewed vigor on both their parts. Bucky rocked his ass against Steve in earnest, drawing a delicious moan from him to accompany his counter-thrust against Bucky.

Steve heard a sharp _riiip!_ and felt cool air hit his flushed chest. Bucky had literally torn Steve’s shirt off of his body, not that Steve was complaining. Quite the opposite, in fact, as he let out another debauched moan that also provided Bucky with an opportunity to explore Steve’s mouth in earnest. Another minute of these warring kisses and excessive fondling found Steve picking Bucky up as the brunette man clenched his thighs against Steve’s tiny waist to remain in his embrace as Steve began carrying him towards the couch a few feet away.

“No. Bedroom,” Bucky panted against Steve’s neck, and Steve let out a growl that was not helping Bucky remain attached as Steve maneuvered the both of them around, still heading for the couch. “Steve, _bedroom_. I am _not_ going to allow the first time we have sex be on that tiny couch of yours.” Steve halted.

Immediately Bucky felt himself go cold with worry that he had been too blunt, pushed things too far, expected way too much from Steve. He pulled away to look Steve in the eye

when he was forced against a wall as Steve brought their mouths together with a passion that relit the fire in Bucky. Steve had Bucky pinned there, rolling his hips again and again into the brunette’s until Bucky worried he would come undone before they even got past the doorway into Steve’s room.

But then they were moving again, Steve hoisting a knee up on the mattress and falling on top of Bucky on the bed, who used their momentum to smoothly roll them over so that now Bucky was above Steve. Steve frowned and pouted for an instant at this reversal of positions before Bucky was mouthing at his nipples and all sore feelings were immediately forgotten.

Steve’s mouth dropped open in a gasp, cradling Bucky to him with a hand on each of his glorious glutes. When Bucky’s teeth scraped directly over the highly sensitive nub, Steve’s hips thrust up into Bucky’s, causing the other man to moan. After many more minutes of grinding and grabbing at each other, Bucky’s hands wandered down to the top of Steve’s pants. Tickling the skin just above and below the waistband, Bucky finally allowed his hand to sneak its way inside, rubbing at Steve through his boxers.

Steve wrapped a leg around Bucky’s hip, bucking up again into the hands and hips of the man atop him. He began working a hand down the back of Bucky’s pants past his boxer briefs to clutch his ass. Bucky growled and grinded down against Steve, _hard_. Soon enough, they were racing to get each other’s pants off.

Bucky lifted himself up so that his knees were resting on either side of Steve’s lower legs. His hands traveled briefly along Steve’s thighs before getting straight to business; wrapping his fingers around the waistband, he pulled down slowly, taking Steve’s boxers as well.

Steve closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he was revealed to his best friend’s gaze. When his pants had been pulled far enough down to allow his dick to bob up to his stomach Steve bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut even tighter.

Once mostly down his legs, Bucky was quick to remove Steve’s sweatpants completely, tossing them to the floor off to the side of the bed. Tracing a finger from his ankle to his hip, Bucky took in the marvelous sight that was Steven Grant Rogers’ dick. Standing tall and dusky, the head was flushed darker than the rest of the length. Reaching out to stroke a quick line with his finger from base to tip, Bucky watched Steve’s face carefully. His mouth snapped shut at the contact to his most intimate of places, and he ground his ass down into the mattress as if he could seek stimulation to his prostate that way. Bucky smiled wolfishly. He knew who would be topping their first time.

Steve cracked his eyelids open, staring down his own body to gaze at Bucky with a sultry look that almost made Bucky come right there. Pushing himself up to his elbows, Steve looked at Bucky with a mixture of seduction and earnest. Somehow this was even hotter to Bucky than a look of pure seduction would’ve been.

“Can,” Steve panted before swallowing. “Can I see you?”

He asked it so hesitantly, almost expecting Bucky to refuse him that it would be the absolute last thing Bucky would ever do to his baby, deny him what he wanted.

Bucky sat back from partially leaning over Steve until his butt hit the mattress, legs spread to either side. His erection was clear as day, the outline of his cock visible through his pants and a dark spot marking where precome had already soaked through.

He lifted his hips up as he shucked off his pants and boxer briefs and hurled them across the room as if he never wanted to see them again. And for as long as he stayed in Steve’s bed, no, he really didn’t want to ever see them ever again.

Bucky lifted his eyes to meet Steve’s who was still waiting to view what had been newly exposed to him. “Of course, baby. Whenever you want to see me, I’m yours.”

Steve gulped in unison with his cock bobbing as he finally let his gaze drop down to between his lover’s legs. He crawled forward on the bed, eyes hungry, and if that wasn’t the single sexiest thing Bucky had ever seen then he had no idea what he had been doing with his life. The man was a masterpiece.

Steve took Bucky by surprise by diving right in and taking his length in his mouth, hand wrapping around the base to steady him. Bucky let out a shout that fizzled into a long, low groan as his surprise was overtaken by pleasure.

He could practically feel Steve smiling around his dick as his pretty blonde head moved up and down, tongue doing unspeakable things to Bucky’s frenulum. Bucky let out what could only be described as a purr, fingers closing around Steve’s hair. If Steve already looked this good from this angle, Bucky could only imagine how gorgeous he’d be once he could see Steve’s face as he worked Bucky’s erection in a mouth that was capable of doing such dirty things as to have Bucky arching off the bed.

Steve pulled off long enough to lick and kiss his way down to Bucky’s sac, laving his tongue around both of his testicles before bringing a finger to press behind them and into Bucky’s perineum.

“S-Steve!” Bucky cried out, tugging on the blonde strands laced around his fingers. Before Bucky could do anything to prevent him, Steve’s mouth was back on Bucky’s length and he was deepthroating him right as Bucky lost it completely.

When Bucky had relaxed fully back into the bed once again, Steve finally pulled off, licking shiny red lips. Bucky was still semi-hard between them as Steve nosed his way up Bucky’s neck to nip along his jaw and under his ear.

“I was gonna warn ya…” Bucky started, but Steve cut him off with a quick peck to the lips.

“I know.” The bastard was grinning ear to fucking ear as he looked up at Bucky with those fucking doe eyes. “I wanted to.”

“Do you still want t’…”

Bucky trailed off, but Steve caught on with a blush. Looking away from Bucky in embarrassment for the first time since before Bucky had first kissed him, Steve nodded his head minutely against Bucky’s chest. “I’d like to, yeah. Is that alright?” the plain fear in Steve’s voice of either being turned down or thinking he was pushing it too far (Bucky wasn’t sure which, though he suspected it was a combination of both) tugged at the man’s heartstrings.

“Babe. Look at me.” Steve turned his face back to Bucky, lower lip being worked between his teeth. “Of course it’s alright. Don’t be afraid to ask for things, honey. Don’t be afraid to want. I’m happy to fulfill all of your requests,” Bucky grinned slyly down at his wonderful best best _best_ friend and best _guy_. “And I’m sure I’ll be just as happy with the _out-comes_ as well.”

Steve stared at him incredulously for a few beats before asking, “Bucky Barnes, _was that_ _supposed to be a pun_?”

“Aha, you caught on. Good for more than just your looks, I see.”

Steve rolled his eyes, making Bucky practically giggle. “Maria was right,” Steve said, and Bucky balked for a moment. Hill? What about Hill? Why was Steve mentioning her now? “Your puns are freakin’ _terrible_.” Then Steve rolled his hips, and Bucky _definitely_ gasped.

“Fuck, Stevie, I, I really wanna. Is that okay with _you_? M’not taking this too fast for you sweetheart?”

Steve leaned up to kiss Bucky, and properly this time, not just a short little tease of a kiss. “Please. I wanna.” Steve pulled back some, then self-consciously wiggled his butt the tiniest bit. “Are you going to…?” he left the question to hang with another full-body flush.

“Hm. Got lube in your room?”

“Ah, not in my room _per se_ , but, um. Tony put some in the bathroom as a ‘Welcome to the 21st Century’ gift, along with, well. _Other things_.” The way he said “other things” had Bucky marveling at the possibilities of what Stark Jr. might’ve left for Steve. They were going to have to try out everything Stark had to offer.

Bucky internally grimaced as he mentally reviewed his last though. They were going to have to try out all of the sex toys Tony had gifted Steve with. There. That was slightly better. Slightly.

“I’ll go get that. You stay here, alright?”

“Yeah,” Steve blushed again and Bucky grinned. God, he would never get enough of this man’s blush. He would never get enough of _this man_.

He leaned in for a languid kiss, smoothing down Steve’s ruffled hair, before sliding off the bed and making his way to the bathroom.

Well, Steve hadn’t been lying (not that Bucky had expected him to, of course). And Stark certainly hadn’t held anything back. Flavored lubes, condoms (some of them ribbed), vibrators, dildos, nipple clamps, cockrings, _everything_ could be found in this damn “gift basket” shoved into the farthest corner under the sink. And was that…oh damn, ropes, chains, handcuffs, gags, blindfolds…there was no way Steve could know what all that was for.

Bucky could easily imagine Steve, after getting over his initial shock and embarrassment once he realized what the “basket” was, going through the numerous contents and trying to figure each one out. He wondered if Steve had used any of the dildos or vibrators, maybe a cockring. The sounds he must make when using those, those little noises and moans escaping pretty pink lips, accompanied every now and then by a whimper…

Shit. Bucky had gone from half hard after his last orgasm to achingly so in no time flat once he began picturing Steve pleasuring himself. The two of them had quite a bit to look into over the next few weeks, that was for sure.

He wondered briefly why he had never received such “gifts” from Howard’s offspring. Stark Jr. had seen Steve as the innocent, naïve one right away no doubt, and of course Tony would find it hilarious to fluster goody two shoes Captain America and try and corrupt the country’s national treasure. And Bucky did not give off that same vibe whatsoever, so Stark wouldn’t have found it worthwhile. Still. He would’ve liked some of these things for himself.

Returning to the bedroom, Bucky found Steve lying there with a sheet splayed across his body and twisted to cover from approximately his waist to mid-thigh.

“Tryin’ to cover up from me, are ya Stevie?”

Steve startled, having apparently been deep in thought. He blushed as he looked down at himself and back to Bucky as he stood there with a raging boner on full display.

“Oh, I, um. Well,” But Bucky cut him off before he could worry any more.

“Don’t worry doll, I respect that.” He grinned evilly and held up the lube in one hand, the only non-flavored one he could find. “Shall we?”

Steve blushed once again (God, how Bucky loved that blush), shifting on the bed uncertainly.

“Hey, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I want this to be great for you, and if right now isn’t that time, then we don’t have to do anything else. Only what you feel comfortable with.”

“I know,” Steve quietly replied. “It’s just…I’ve never done any of this before, so—” he cut himself off when he saw Bucky’s expression. “Is…is that bad?”

Steve’s voice was so tiny in that instant that Bucky wanted to smack his forehead (and with the metal hand, too) at how he must’ve just come off to Steve when he looked so surprised and worried after the blonde had revealed this tidbit of information.

“No, no no no, Stevie that is completely fine. I just…I don’t want to push you into this.”

“That’s the thing, Buck. You aren’t pressuring me to do this. I want this just as much as you do.”

“But, I mean, if you’re a virgin, I really should’ve been more careful and taken things slower, and—God—I’m an idiot Steve, how—”

Bucky was shut up with a tender kiss from Steve. He took Bucky’s hand in his own, running his thumb over the knuckles in a soothing manner. “Stop worrying. I loved it. I _am_ loving it. And I want this. I want _you_.” Pause, then a blush. “I want you to be my first.”

If Bucky hadn’t had super soldier abilities and thus the enhanced hearing, he would’ve missed that last part for how softly it was spoken. He took Steve’s face in his hands, cradling it and looking into his eyes with a new attention to detail that hadn’t necessarily been there before. Their lips met in a loving kiss with a heat behind it that got both of their hearts racing. Pulling back, Bucky looked into his baby boy’s eyes for any sign of doubt or worry. When he found none there, only utter faith, trust, honesty and love, he began to relax.

“Okay. Back to the center of the bed. How d’ya want to do this?”

Steve scooted until he was in the middle of the mattress, then laid back and looked at Bucky with a lustful gaze that still held slight undertones of self-consciousness. Bucky chuckled. “Missionary it is.”

He encouraged Steve to bring a knee to his chest as he kissed him, taking his time with it. Slick fingers made their way to Steve’s entrance, circling a few times to let Steve get used to the feel of it. Slowly, ever so slowly, Bucky worked his hole open enough to allow one finger to slip in.

“Ooh,” Steve huffed.

“All good?”

“Yeah. Just takes some getting used to, I gue—ahh!”

The end of his sentence was interrupted when Bucky slid a second finger in, scissoring them gently and then setting up a gentle rhythm of in and out. He looked at his angel’s beautiful face, and saw the furrowed brow smooth and a blissful expression begin to take over Steve’s features.

With the addition of a third finger, Steve whimpered, beginning to grind himself down on the fingers as they got closer and closer to…what, Steve wasn’t quite sure, but he knew it was something big.

Bucky moved his free hand from where he was helping Steve hold his leg to his chest to toy with one of his nipples. In the same moment, his fingers jolted Steve’s prostate for the first time, causing the blonde to cry out and open his eyes wide.

“Oh, Buck, oh— _oh_! Bucky, _Bucky_ , Bucky,” Bucky’s name became a mantra on Steve’s lips and he loved the way it sounded with Steve this far gone.

“Mm, Stevie, baby boy. You’re perfect. Look at you, opening up all nice and pretty for me. Do you think you’re ready for my cock? Are you ready to take me?”

“Yes! Yes, Bucky, please!” Steve begged, and Bucky leaned down to kiss up his chest, up his neck, until he reached Steve’s lips and gave his sweetheart a sultry smooch.

“If you’re ready then, and I think you are…”

“I’m ready, please! Bucky, c’mon, Bucky! Please!”

Bucky chuckled. “Okay, darlin’. Let out a big breath for me, okay? Don’t try to move until I’m all the way in, works better that way.” With that, he spread Steve’s legs as far as he could as Steve took a big breath and let it out.

Steve felt a slick pressure for a moment before Bucky’s cockhead breached that first muscle, and from there it was a struggle not to force himself down onto his dick.

When Bucky was all the way in, he kissed Steve’s forehead. “Look at you. Such a good job, baby. Take the time you need to get used to the feeling; I need you to be completely comfortable before I start moving any.”

“M’kay,” was all Steve could manage. His head was thrown back to expose his neck, eyes closed, mouth open.

He was the most amazing thing Bucky had ever known.

Steve cracked one eye open, giving the man above him a tiny nod. Bucky started out slowly, barely pulling out at first. As Steve grew more accustomed to the feeling and desired more stimulation, he began to move a little faster, still keeping short, shallow thrusts.

“Check in with me, Stevie. How you doin’? How’re you feelin’, baby?”

“Mmm,”

“Was that a happy noise?”

“Mmhmmm,”

“You’re so good, baby, doin’ so good. So beautiful. So perfect.” Bucky dipped his head down to lick around Steve’s nipple, causing him to cry out.

“Bucky!”

Bucky slowed down and reached between their bodies to where they were joined. He caressed Steve’s balls before moving up to his cock, beginning to stroke in long and languid motions. Steve whimpered.

“Bucky. Bucky. I—Bucky.”

“What is it, babe? What do you need?”

Steve cried out when Bucky paid special attention to the head of his dick, back arching off the bed in a beautiful curve. “Bucky!”

Bucky began moving inside of Steve again, coming out farther than before but remaining slow so as not to overwhelm Steve with the multiple sources of stimulation.

Still, Steve looked like he could come at any second. “Bucky, I’m, I-I, ‘m gonna—”

“Shh. Let go, baby. I gotcha. Let go. Want you to know what heaven feels like.”

“Bucky!” Steve was coming between them before Bucky had even finished his sentence, Bucky holding Steve’s cock loosely in hand while rubbing gently against his prostate with short thrusts as he helped him through his orgasm.

“Bucky,” Steve moaned, completely out of it.

“Steve,” Bucky stilled inside of him, focusing even more intently on Steve than before. “Stevie. Come back t’ me, now. I’ve got you. You’re safe, come back to me.” It took a few moments, but eventually Steve was able to open his eyes and look blearily up at his lover.

“Didja finish?” he slurred, closing his eyes once again.

“Not yet, Stevie, not yet. I need to know what you want me to do. What do you need, babe? Tell me what you want.”

“Want…want you t’ finish. Finish…in…me.”

“Are you sure, darlin’? I don’t have to if you don’t want me to.”

“No, no. I want you. Please. Bucky, I love you.”

The way Steve looked, the way Steve felt, how he tasted, the way he talked, and those three words were the end for Bucky. Unable to deny himself the pleasure any longer he let go, pouring into his baby and holding him close. Steve clenched around him as he finished, making all of it that much sweeter.

They stayed in that position for a little while, foreheads touching as they left kisses on each other’s lips and cheeks. Bucky was still above and inside of Steve, holding him so that he felt loved and protected. Holding him so that he would know Bucky was never going to leave him, never going to hurt him, never not going to love him.

Steve lay blissed out below Bucky, eyes closed and a small smile on his face as he rubbed his hands up and down Bucky’s sides. Bucky slowly pulled out of Steve, watching him for any signs of pain or discomfort. There was only a slight frown when he was completely out of Steve, but it was quickly replaced with a smile when Bucky left a trail of kisses down the blonde’s neck.

Steve slowly opened his eyes to notice that both he and Bucky were still half hard even as they lay cuddling. Super-soldier stamina, he figured. And while he definitely wanted to do something about his growing hard-on eventually, for the moment he was content to just lay there with Bucky curled around him and his head on Steve’s chest, brown hair fanned out over tan skin.

They lay there quietly, running their hands slowly over the other’s body until Bucky felt Steve begin to chuckle beneath him, Bucky’s ear pressed to the blonde’s strong chest that was now heaving with laughter.

Bucky propped himself on his elbow to look down at the other man who had tears collecting at the corners of his eyes as he lay there, cracking up. “What?” There was a small smile on Bucky’s face, too, seeing his Stevie so content and so happy.

“Did…did you _plan_ for this all to happen, Buck? When you offered to give me a lap dance ‘n all?” When he was finished speaking, Steve cracked up again, looking up at his best friend (and now best guy) with mirth.

Bucky snorted, shaking his head with a smile. “Well, no, not really. I just wanted to kinda throw you off with the offer, see if that would make you any more inclined to make me breakfast.” He paused, thinking for a moment. “Speaking of, Stevie, would you…?”

Steve huffed and rolled his eyes, looking fondly at the jerk next to him. “Oh, so your plan was to guilt-trip me into making you breakfast after having sex? Very smooth, Barnes.”

“Hey, I just gave you the best sex of your _life_!”

“You just gave me the _only_ sex of my life,” Steve chuckled as he rolled over to press his face under Bucky’s chin. Bucky mellowed down at this, deciding to enjoy Steve’s proximity for the moment instead of pressing on about the food. That was, until Steve started giggling again.

“What?” Bucky ground out, his annoyed voice contrasting with his gentle petting of Steve’s hair.

“You didn’t earn your breakfast,” Steve said, and Bucky frowned, confused. “You said you would give me a lap dance in exchange for one. And a strip tease. Seeing as you failed to complete either of those…”

Steve was unable to finish as Bucky suddenly pinned him to the bed, but not for long as Steve flipped them again. They spent the next minute wrestling and tickling, their “fighting” coming to a stop when their dicks suddenly brushed together, both of them back to full hardness. They lay there panting and looking at each other.

“Shit,” Bucky finally spoke, and Steve nodded in agreement.

“Bucky. Can—can I…?” Steve began stuttering and was unable to voice his desires. He resorted to using his body to convey his meaning, gently “thrusting” against Bucky’s lower abdomen.

“Oh fuck yes,” Bucky moaned, rolling onto his back completely. Steve shifted above him, grabbing the lube from where it lay buried amongst the pillows. As he let some onto his hand and brought a finger down to Bucky’s entrance, Bucky looked up to Steve with hooded eyes.

“Stevie…” he let out, sighing in satisfaction. “Does this mean you’ll make me breakfast later? Since you know you love me so much?” Bucky batted his eyelashes for a beat before his mouth fell open at the feeling of two fingers brushing against the inside of him.

“Hmmm.” Steve pretended to contemplate Bucky’s request, smiling when he saw the man’s breath catch as he let out another moan. “Well, I guess I could, Buck…But only if you give me a lap dance first.”

Bucky was too far gone to do anything but kiss that cocky grin off the blonde’s pretty face.

_%%%_

The next day, Steve and Bucky ventured out with trepidation to see what state the Avengers affected by the gas were in. Steve first checked with FRIDAY to ensure that, yes, Captain Rogers, Sir is fully clothed and will not be otherwise in the foreseeable future. Steve then rushed them out right then, wanting to make sure they caught Tony while there was no imminent nudity.

After searching around some, they found all of the others who had been on the mission in one of the kitchens, most of the other Avengers gathered there as well. None of those affected by the gas were perturbed or even embarrassed at what had happened and the fact that everyone knew what they had been up to for most of the last forty-eight hours. After multiple raunchy jokes that had even Scott beginning to blush some, the attention was turned to the two super-soldiers.

“So, neither of you were affected? At all?”

Bucky schooled his face to betray nothing, and Steve shifted his weight from his left foot to his right. “No,” the captain answered easily. “Not by the gas.”

“Ha! Y’all missed out on some pretty intense action. At one point, Natasha had Clint—” Clint cut off Sam just as he was getting to the good part, and Natasha smirked from between the two.

As the others went back to joking about their sexual adventures and misadventures, Steve and Bucky shared a warm look and a small smile.

No. It definitely was not the gas.


End file.
